Catorce de febrero para Mimi Descripción gráfica
by NekoMimiMeems
Summary: ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto Sora y Hikari se unen a Miyako en ua conspiración por dejarla en la solteria? El chocolate le llegó a las fosas nasales. Este no sería un día normal de San Valentin. *Mimato en su ley más inocente* La descripción perfecta del 14 de febrero de Tachikawa Mimi


_**Prólogo: **__En los años anteriores ella no tuvo razón para quejarse del catorce de febrero. Sus amigas, a excepción de Miyako, estaban solteras como ella y salían en su día de amistad a celebrar con chocolates. No le afectaban las parejas felices en la calle, ni las serenatas, ni los regalos a los novios. Sin embargo todo cambio. ¿Por qué de pronto Sora y Hikari se unen a Miyako en una conspiración por dejarla en la soltería? El chocolate le llegó a las fosas nasales. Este no sería un día nada "amistoso" para Tachikawa Mimi._

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. La historia si es MIA, solo mia.**

**Advertencias: **Las actitudes de algunos personajes han variado, un tanto OoC para hacer la historia tome forma. Esto no es nada amoroso, no verás ni un solo beso dentro de esta corta narración. Los géneros de este fic son _Comedia, Hurt/Confort, Friendship _y _Romance._

**Aclaración: **Esta narración es **MIMATO. **Solo hay ligeras menciones de Taiora, Daikari y Kenyako. No, no te preocupes, no te asustes, el Daikari solo es una mención, donde quise hacer una variación en lo habitual que es el simple Takari.

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en _cursivas_

Textos en **negritas.**

**One-Shot**

**Mimato especial de San Valentín**

_**Hoy presentamos:**_

"_El 14 de febrero para Mimi. Descripción gráfica"_

Catorce de febrero…

En los Estados Unidos era bastante diferente a lo que se vive en Japón.

La costumbre en América es que tanto chicos como chicas se den regalos entre ellos, no solo chocolates, ¡oh, no!, también se daban peluches, flores y tarjetas. Hasta se organizaban pequeñas fiestas de _Valentine's Day _donde asistías con tu enamorado y/o mejor amigo/a y te la pasabas de maravilla.

Se hacía incómodo _solo _si no tenías amigos, bastaba con tener un amigo y te la pasabas de otro mundo el catorce de febrero.

Sin embargo, todo era bastante diferente en Japón.

Mimi lo sabía.

Ella lo había experimentado cuando estaba en la primaria pública de Odaiba. Muchas veces su madre le ayudó a hacer chocolates para darles a todos sus amigos y también a cierta personita que siempre le atrajo. Pero nunca fue un día de mucha importancia para ella.

Había pasado dos años en Estados Unidos y tampoco era uno de sus días favoritos, resultaba ser como otro más de los días del año.

Ya llevaba tres años en Japón y en su regreso ese día siguió bastante normal. Salía con Sora, Miyako y Hikari y celebraban el hecho de que los chocolates estuvieran en rebaja en las tiendas y tuvieran mil y una formas diferentes. ¡Hasta _Taiyaki_ relleno de chocolate había! Eran días gloriosos, por supuesto, hasta que Miyako empezó a salir con Ken. Las abandonó, le perdonó porque ella entendía el deber de ahora tener un enamorado, estaba bien.

Pero ahora, en ese catorce de febrero, a sus dieciséis años de vida…

_Mamá, ¿Puedes rociar _Lysol_ por la cocina? –Preguntó totalmente asqueada por el aroma- Ese horrible olor me hace sentir nauseas.

Satoe dejó de tararear y soltó la charola en la mesa de golpe. ¿Su hija se había vuelto loca? ¿Desde cuándo el olor a chocolate le hacía sentir asco?

_Querida, ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó la señora Tachikawa muy preocupada- Son los chocolates para tus amigos, ¡Mira!

Mimi se inclinó un poco a la mesa donde se posaba la charola para ver unas veinticinco o treinta mini barras de chocolate tendidas en todo su dulce y sobre azucarado esplendor y, hacemos énfasis en el tono sarcástico, adornadas con los _kanjis _de los nombres de sus amigos. Demonios, ¡Hasta estaban dos barritas con el nombre de Kei! Y Kei fue solo una compañera que llevó a su casa un día por mero trabajo, su madre era astuta.

_Mamá, no te pedí que hicieras chocolates –explicó Tachikawa hija con paciencia-

_Lo sé mi amor, pero hoy es un día muy especial, no deben faltar los chocolates a tus amigos.

Mimi torció los labios en un puchero de total desacuerdo.

Suspiró y se giró a tomar su _obento. _Volvió a mirar las barras de chocolate, _Sora, Taichi, Ken, Joe, Nami, Iori, Yamato, Kei.. Esperen un minuto, ¿Yamato?_

Mimi retornó su mirada a la bandeja y notó que había más de treinta barritas, que todos tenían dos, pero solo un nombre tenía más de dos barritas y ese era Yamato. ¿En qué diablos pensaba su madre?

_Mamá –llamó en tono lúgubre la castaña- ¿Por qué hay cuatro barras con el nombre de Yamato?

La señora Tachikawa dio un brinco de felicidad y sus mejillas se sonrosaron para empezar a parlotear en aire soñador.

_Linda, qué pregunta. Tú siempre le haces más chocolates a Yamato, ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando hiciste a todos estrellas pero a él le hiciste corazones?

Mimi se sonrojó.

_E-eso fu-fu-fue en el cuarto año de primaria mamá –replicó- No le llevaré chocolates a él ni a nadie.

…

_**Preparatoria de Odaiba…**_

Miró a su izquierda, una rubia dándole chocolates a otro castaño. A su derecha una peli verde entregándole lo que parecían dulce de chocolate a un grupo de chicos, sus amigos probablemente. Miro a sus espaldas, estaba Hikari hablando con Daisuke y éste, a su vez, comía de un chocolate que deducía se lo había dado su actual novia, la hermana de Taichi.

Sí, eso era lo usual y tradicional en Japón. Ver en las escuelas y en los negocios, parques y edificios, a chicas regalando chocolate a sus amigos y enamorado, si tenían. Le alegraba que esa fuera la costumbre así, él no tenía que comprar ni mucho menos hacer chocolate a nadie. Aunque, el día difícil era el catorce de marzo donde le tocaba a él decidir a quién darle chocolate blanco pero eso ya era otro asunto.

El día fuera normal sin nada que quejarse, excepto por un pequeño y lejanamente minúsculo detalle.

Miró al frente.

_Yamato-san, ¡toma mi chocolate!

_¡No, prueba el mío!

_¡Qué no! Come del mío primero!

_¡Ishida-san!

_¡Yamato-kun!

Bajó la mirada al piso suspirando.

Maldito catorce de febrero.

_Muy bien chicas, tranquilas, tranquilas por favor –pidió un moreno de cabellera alocada abriéndose paso entre las decenas de chicas frente a Yamato- Con permiso, abran paso que llegó el que esperaban.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó al instante.

Yamato enarcó una ceja. ¿Taichi venía a ayudarlo o a hacer el ridículo?

El moreno mostró una enorme sonrisa ante la quietud de las damas. Ahora sí, era momento de organizar su suministro de chocolates para ese mes.

_Era broma, no se molesten chicas –un general "ah" se escuchó- Bien, entiendan que mi cliente –señaló a Yamato- necesita su espacio, así que hagan una fila por favor, en orden chicas no se empujen. Bien, eso es. Ahora cada una escriba su nombre y teléfono en una tarjeta y una por una le entregará su chocolate a Ishida-san, ¿entendieron chicas?

_¡Sí! –respondieron unísonamente todas las chicas con una sonrisa-

Yamato seguía con la ceja levantada. No aprobaba para nada el método de Tai pero sin duda que era más despejado que las acosadoras se ordenaran y que, decentemente, nótese el sarcasmo, le entreguen los benditos chocolates. Miró de reojo a Taichi, estaba con ojos radiantes mirando la gran cantidad de chocolates que le eran puestos en su mesa de toda clase de envoltorios y moños de colores. El plan era simple.

"_Como tú no te comes ninguno de esos chocolates, yo te haré el favor. Luego revisaré cuales fueron los mejores chocolates y te daré los nombres de las chicas a las que tienes que agradecer –explicó Taichi con una sonrisa- Será perfecto, tú no tendrás que intoxicar tu alma amarga con tanto dulce y yo tendré dotación de chocolate de por vida."_

Si, era perfecto. Aunque dudaba que ahora Sora aprobara que su, ahora novio, Yagami Taichi se comiera chocolates que ella no le ha dado.

Se acomodó en la silla. A esperar que la larga fila de chicas con chocolates terminara. Miró por segundos a sus rostros. No había nadie que conociera o, mejor dicho que él considerara amiga, cambió la mirada hasta la entrada del edificio y logró ver una imborrable mancha castaña. Donde fuera el reconocería al instante que era Tachikawa.

Pero algo no le cuadro nada bien. Logró ver en primera fila todo el _show_. La castaña caminaba con una cara de pocos amigos, miró a su derecha y saludó a unas gentes que él desconocía, luego ella miró a su izquierda en dirección a él y clavó sus castaños ojos en los suyos… Solo por dos segundos… Esperen, ¿Dos miserables segundos? Se supone que sus miradas eran duelos a ver quien parpadeaba primero. Y eso no fue lo más extraño.

Mimi siempre llegaba los catorce de febrero dando chocolates a todos por donde pasaba, era como tradición que si veías a Mimi sabía que te daría chocolate. Entonces, ¿Por qué no corrió a darles chocolates a él y al idiota junto a él?

Algo no cuadraba.

…

_**Sala de gimnasia, última hora de clase…**_

_Que tengas buen día Mimi.

_Gracias, Kei-chan, Mei-chan.

_Y gracias por el chocolate.

_Por el mío también, Mimi-chan.

_De nada, hasta mañana chicos. –se despidió Mimi de sus últimos compañeros de clase.

La última hora de clase había finalizado y con ella la jornada en el instituto. Suspiró en la banca echando los codos hacía atrás.

El día no fue tan difícil como pensaba pero tampoco fue fácil. Aprovechó sus cambios de horas para darle los chocolates a sus compañeros y amigos y salir de eso rápido. Fue fácil dar la mitad de ellos, solo se los dio a las chicas y ellas de seguro selo daban a Taichi, Ken y Daisuke respectivamente. Sonaba feo, pero le daba igual.

Estaría sola, aburrida en casa ese día donde le correspondía estar con sus amigas.

_Mimi-chan…

Hablando de las ingratas…

Volteó para encontrarse con una Sora y Hikari muy arrepentidas. Se les veía en los rostros. Bueno, deberían arrepentirse de buscar novio sin consultarla a ella. Bufó por lo bajo. Estúpido catorce de febrero.

Sora caminó delante y con su tono maternal empezó a hablar mientras caminaba hasta donde ella.

_Mimi-chan, lo sentimos, en serio –se excusó con el culpa a borde.

_Sabemos que es tradición golosear chocolates a reventar –explicó Hikari- pero, Daisuke… pues..

_Taichi… él…

Mimi las miró a cada una.

Sora estaba sonrojada debido al recuerdo de Taichi, de seguro la invitó a algún lado a celebrar los pocos meses que llevan juntos. Y Hikari se veía bastante brillante, algo en sus ojos mostraban un rayo de felicidad pero a la vez de culpa. Conociéndola estaría emocionada por salir con Daisuke, sonrió, después de todo lo que ellas le dijeron que mejor era Takeru por su personalidad, ella decidió darle una oportunidad a Daisuke por lo devoto que había sido hacia ella. Seguro estaba tranquila con él y quería pasar el día con su novio.

¿Pero qué clase de amiga era ella? Haciéndole sentir mal a sus amigas no demostraba nada más que ser una cruel mujer egoísta y altanera. Ella no era así, Mimi Tachikawa no era así. Suspiró, sacudió sus manos pensamientos y se levantó colocándose su bolsa en el hombro.

_No se preocupen –les sonrió de la manera más sincera- Yo estaré bien, seguro el otro año también andaré en alguna cita… -comentó divertida mientras reía-

Los rostros de Sora y Hikari se iluminaron y rieron con ella.

Era el día del amor y la amistad, sus amigas eran las mejores y ella debía devolverles el favor, no solo con chocolates.

…

_**Fuera de los vestidores del Instituto…**_

Se alisó la falda y se arregló los bucles de su cabello como último detalle.

Había demorado un poco más de lo usual en cambiarse el uniforme de gimnasia. Pero fue muy tentador ver el campo libre sin interrupciones y decidió hacer una que otra voltereta en los pisos del gimnasio. Le gustaba mucho la gimnasia artística y aprovechó ese tiempo.

Se colocó el bolso al hombro y caminó por los pasillos casi vacíos del instituto. Se despidió del conserje y de los vigilantes para salir por la puerta trasera, le quedaba más cerca de casa y la dejaban abierta hasta entrada el atardecer. Escuchó su móvil sonar y se detuvo un momento en medio camino a buscar el pequeño aparato.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Lo encontró, casi al fondo. Junto a él algo curioso se asomó. La envoltura de lo que era una caja de chocolates, los chocolates de Yamato Ishida… se sonrojó. Ella no pensó dárselos, hasta se preparó mentalmente para comérselos al llegar a casa, los miró y los sacó de la bolsa.

_¿Qué es eso?

Al oír la voz en un costado de su cara, Mimi dio un respingo y se volteó al instante.

Frente a ella dos zafiros de color potente la miraban atentos. Era Yamato. ¿Desde cuándo se había puesto allí? Miró la caja en sus manos y el color se le subió.

_E-E-Esto es… -piensa rápido Mimi- Es… es… bueno…

El rubio la miraba fijamente e hiso una mueca a modo de sonrisa, agarró la caja en sus manos y la abrió con delicadeza mirando su contenido, se veían barritas de chocolate con su nombre escrito en ellos. Tomó uno, lo olió brevemente, muy tentador, mordió el borde y saboreó.

La mandíbula de Mimi calló de la impresión.

_O-Oye… no… -miró como Matt movía la quijada entendiendo que lo estaba comiendo- hmmm…

Solo pudo emitir un ligero sonido de preocupación al ver al rubio comer su chocolate. Ella siempre le daba y el los comía frente a ella y le regalaba una de sus sonrisas características que le hacían sentirse segura que había hecho un buen trabajo al preparar la mezcla. Pero esta vez él no la miraba, solo mantenía su mirada fija en el resto de la barra.

Olvidó que no se los daría, olvidó que estaba maldiciendo el catorce de febrero horas atrás, olvidó que estaba irritada y que estaba pareciendo a un _Grinch _de San Valentín. Ahora todo se enfocaba en la reacción de Matt. Alzó la mirada, la penetró, sus facciones eran neutras, colocó el resto de la barra en la pequeña caja y bufó.

Esperen.

¿Yamato bufó? ¿No se supone que debía sonreír?

_Esto no lo hiciste tú –le lanzó directamente-

_¿Qué?

_Que estos chocolates no los hiciste tú.

Mimi le miró asombrada.

_¿Cómo supiste que yo no…

_Tus chocolates saben deliciosos –Yamato miró a un lado ocultando su sonrojo- Me gusta que hagas tú misma los chocolates y estos no saben igual.

Ella lo miró. Su cara estaba de lado y se lograba ver el sonrojo en él y la tensión de su mandíbula. Se sorprendió de aquello, quería decir que él conocía sus chocolates… ¿o no?

_Vamos… -le agarró la mano derecha y dio la vuelta para salir del instituto-

_Oye… espera… -Mimi miraba la espalda de Yamato que la llevaba a rastras- ¿A dónde vamos?

Salieron del instituto en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la acera de la esquina entonces Yamato se detuvo y se volteó a verla. Su rostro ya no estaba rojo pero se veía más sereno, le tendió la caja de chocolates que él le había quitado y le dijo:

_Siempre espero tus chocolates Mimi –el corazón de ella empezó a latir más rápido- Hoy no pensabas dármelos y ya sé por qué…

_No-no no era eso, yo… -el rubio no la dejó continuar-

Se acercó a su rostro y la tomó del mentón reduciendo el espacio entre ellos para continuar.

_No te dejaré ir hasta que hagas otros y me des mis chocolates, Tachikawa-san…

Lo último lo dijo en tono de burla sabiendo que ella odiaba que la nombraran de forma tan formal. Vio en lujo de detalles como el sonrojo de la castaña se borraba e inflaba sus mejillas en pleno desacuerdo. Dulce y grata vista para él. Le alejó antes que ella le manoteara.

_Uhhhh… ¡Ishida Yamato! –le llamó con furia- ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me digas así?

_¿Entonces me harás chocolates nuevos?

Mimi lo miró bien al escuchar esa pregunta.

Él le sonreía.

Pero no de cualquier forma. Era aquella sonrisa que ella solo veía en ciertas ocasiones. Aquellas que él le daba y que la hacían sentir tranquila y segura. La sonrisa que solo le daba a ella. Una sonrisa de lobo.

Se sonrojó.

_Pe-pero, ¿Dónde lo prepararía? –Refiriéndose al chocolate-

El rubio tuvo que evitar reírse de aquella mueca de niña en apuros y se acercó para volver a tomarle la mano y arrastrarle nuevamente.

_No te preocupes –le dijo serenamente- Solo piensa en qué forma me harás el chocolate.

Mimi se dejó guiar por él.

Si alguien le preguntara, ¿Cómo sería la perfecta cita para San Valentín? Ella contestaría: "_Mírenme ahora, mi catorce de febrero perfecto. Descripción gráfica. Ser jalada por Ishida Yamato por medio de la ciudad"_

Y sí que era perfecto.

Nota mental: Olvida el chocolate de Matt en San Valentín, así el te llevará a hacerle uno en persona.

_***FIN***_

_**::**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y fin :D ajajajaja que les pareció? Les dije que no iban a ver –leer- ningún beso :B soy mala (?) muahahahahah ._.

Bueno primero me disculpo si se me escaparon una que otra falta ortográfica alla arriba en el fic, que ni lo revisé :/ si lo revisaba lo subía el 15 xD haha ._. y ni se fijen en mis notas de autora que aquí ni veo si meto una letra con otra o si mis uñas se pasan de letra. Odio el teclado de las laptos ¬¬

Bueno, otra vez, a lo principal. El fic, el nombre, bueno no se, solo le puse ese nombre y ya. Haha esta muy popular eso de la "descripción gráfica" y me vino a la idea esto de Mimi pues porque… bueno yo ando amargada e.e y amargué a Mimi. Si, típico que asi como estas emocionalmente asi pones a tus personajes XD

Y Yamato, pues solo traté de hacer a un Yamato como el de digimon zero two con sus toques de lobo, ya que él mostró ese carácter fuerte en digimon 02 en una que otra ocasión, una de ellas, recuerdan el capitulo cuatro donde casi le pega a Davis por hablar mal de Jun? Bueno, allí. Y también en el capitulo once donde le pegó a Taichi *-* ah, no esperen, creo que era el capítulo 10 e.e no recuerdo, por allí. Se llama ataca metal greymon :3 busquenlo :D

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios? Consejos? Déjenme un review aunque sea chiquito :') asi mejoro mas y mas y un día cuando sea famosa y haya comprado los derechos de Toei Animation y escriba mangas para digimon ustedes podrán decir: Ah, yo le hice un review a Miki~ -alias, Yuly- awwwww :') y se les dará mil pesos por cada review :D

-mentira-

En fin, les dejo el fic y en serio espero hayan tenido lindo dia, catorce de febrero. Ammmm a mi me da igual XD jojojo.

Byebye :D

Atte:

Miki~

O sea,

Yuly*

"_**Que el anime esté contigo**_**"**

_**¡REVIEWS!**_


End file.
